<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Even if we are far away by Nami_na</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707273">Even if we are far away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami_na/pseuds/Nami_na'>Nami_na</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, fluffly, maybe a bit ooc?, quarantine makes you miss your girlfriend, romantic yeah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:41:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami_na/pseuds/Nami_na</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tsugumi-san”</p><p>“Yes, Sayo-san?”</p><p>“What do you want to do once this is over?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Even if we are far away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>short sayotsugu quarantine situation, yeah!<br/>you should listen to Telepathy by bts, that song gave me the inspiration to write this!</p><p>english is not my first lenguage, please notice me at any grammar mistake!<br/>hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Things have change in question of minutes, and the world is now under a new kind of pause where everyone it’s stuck on different places, or that’s what Sayo thinks.</p><p>Not all days you have to stay at your home for a dangerous virus, but… it’s a thing she’s a bit tired to talk; of course this have been affecting her with the time, it’s been months since she saw everyone from Roselia, she wants te practice and even if they try to rehearse a bit on videocalls is never the same.</p><p>She has been watching movies with Hina, most of them are not of her interest but having time with her sister makes things less boring, of course with the free extra time she has done and learn a lot of new things, she knows now how to bake chocolate cake! And those coffee cookies from the other day were her best at the moment.</p><p>Sayo Hikawa always works hard to learn new things.</p><p>But of course, there’s a thing she loves more than anything and it’s talking with her girlfriend. Tsugumi and Sayo haven’t seen each other in months but the calls and messages never stop between them, there’s even times where they stay up in the nights because it’s really comforting for both of them.</p><p>It is curious, how with all this problems it’s easier for them to talk more than the usual, without school, work and band practice it’s like they have more time for each other than before, Sayo wishes it could be different but she doesn’t make the rules so she’s just in charge of enjoy the time she can spend listening to her girlfriend voice.</p><p>Photos, videos and voice notes, all those things that Sayo wasn’t used to became a normal thing and the special “Tsugumi” space on the gallery on her phone was enough to proof it, but no one can’t blame her, Tsugumi sends cute photos and she will always appreciate how pretty her girlfriend is.</p><p>
  <em>“Sayo-san, I think I found another site about dogs for you to check!”</em>
</p><p>“Oh, is that so? I would check it later then, I haven’t search for new things so I appreciate that you did it for me”</p><p>
  <em>“Hehe, always do my best to help! Besides, it’s cute when you send messages of your emotion when cute dog photos appear on your phone”</em>
</p><p>“I-I would appreciate if you don’t mention that, thanks”</p><p>
  <em>“I bet you’re doing your cute face right now! I would love to see it”</em>
</p><p>“I thought we agreed I don’t have a cute face, Tsugumi-san”</p><p>
  <em>“No, no, you agreed! I have seen your cute face, so you can't deny it, specially cause you do it all the time around me and around dogs”</em>
</p><p>“Hazawa-san you’re being rude”</p><p>
  <em>“Oh! Not the ‘Hazawa-san’ again!”</em>
</p><p>They both started laughing and things felt lighter, Sayo could feel it, the way Tsugumi always did good things for her, even with so much distance between them.</p><p>“Tsugumi-san”</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, Sayo-san?”</em>
</p><p>“What do you want to do once this is over?”</p><p>A small silence appeared and she could hear Tsugumi humming, thinking on an answer.</p><p>
  <em>“Probably I’ll go with afterglow to a band practice! I’ll be at Hazawa Coffee for hours to do my work, and… I will have a date with you, Sayo-san!”</em>
</p><p>Happiness was all over Tsugumi’s voice and filled Sayo with energy she didn’t notice she was losing.</p><p>
  <em>“What about you?”</em>
</p><p>Sayo then started thinking, there’s a lot of things she wants to do, go to school, practice with Roselia, going to a good place to eat fries with Hina, but the most important…</p><p>“Hug you”</p><p>The reply was simple and really short, but the kind of power it had was enough to take Tsugumi by surprise.</p><p>
  <em>“Mou… Sayo-san! That’s unfair!”</em>
</p><p>“Fufu… I wonder why”</p><p>
  <em>“Because makes me wanna hug you right now…”</em>
</p><p>“Then, I promise once we can, I’m gonna hug you really tight”</p><p>The soft laugh that left Tsugumi’s lips gave goosebumps to Sayo and she hold her pillow closer as if it was Tsugumi.</p><p>
  <em>“Once this is over”</em>
</p><p>“Once this is over….”</p><p>Sayo wasn’t sure when exactly it would be over, but she had a promise to fulfill and Sayo Hikawa never fails to a promise.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>aaaah i love them, aren't they so cute?</p><p> </p><p>find me on twt like @hika_tsugu!<br/>stream BE</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>